Welcome to Mobius!
by Werehog20
Summary: This story takes place immediately after "Return of the Knight of the Wind", so be sure to read that first! Sonic's group, now accompanied by my O.C. Bedwyr & his Sacred Sword Aquarion, take their time to relax and show Bedwyr around Mobius.
1. 1 Mobius 101: Chaos and its Powers

_**Welcome to Mobius!**_

**Chapter 1 – Mobius 101: Chaos and its Power**

After the decision of Bedwyr & his sword Aquarion joining Sonic's group to see the rest of Mobius, the issue of where to relax was still in the air…

"I said we should go to a Hill Zone!" shouted Sonic as the group was almost ready to leave the Misty Lake and Camelot.

"Can't we just relax in Spagonia or in a city?" asked Tails after a sigh of arguing for a half hour.

"We're going to Angel Island and that's final!" shouted Knuckles as he picked up Galatine and had a Soul-Surge aimed at Sonic and Tails, "or do you want to face my buddy Galatine here without Caliburn?"

"Geez Knux, no need to get hotheaded…" responded Sonic. He then turned to Bedwyr and whispered, "No kidding, a Knucklehead when hotheaded is never a good thing…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing… Well let's go to Angel Island then… Just not Hydrocity ok?"

"But don't you want Bedwyr to feel at home?" added Knuckles.

"Leave the sarcasm to me Knux…"

* * *

After leaving the Sacred Swords in Nimue's care, who would return them to the barrier stones once again with the exception of Caliburn (who was still in intense healing) and Aquarion. Since Tails' sword technically wasn't a 'Sacred Sword', he was allowed to take it with him. By the dawn of the next day the group arrived to Green Hill, which was already covered with Egg Fighters.

"What the?" reacted Sonic somewhat startled as he entered a position to enter a Boost, "Eggman doesn't try another scheme directly after a failed one… Oh well…"

"Wait!" quickly shouted Bedwyr who was running behind them, "Eggman was going to fix Green Hill!"

"What?" asked everyone else in bewilderment.

"It's true! He said he would do this only this time as to make up for awakening Merlina, which he felt remorse about doing…"

"Usually remorse plus Eggman equals a trick…" said Tails, "But I guess after what you said happened with him and Merlina we should give him the benefit of the doubt…"

"Anyways… Where is Angel Island?" asked Bedwyr as he looked towards the sea that extended from Green Hill, "I don't see it."

"It's up there," said Knuckles with some amusement as he pointed to the sky, where the Angel Island floated.

"An island in the sky?"

"What kind of witchcraft is this!" exclaimed Aquarion.

"It's the power of the Master Emerald," replied Tails as he was using a small remote to call the original Tornado I to them, "Knuckles is the one who can explain that the best when you actually see it."

After Tails got into the cockpit of the Tornado with Knuckles & Bedwyr in the back seats and Sonic on the upper wings they took off towards Angel Island. "This thing you call an airplane is amazing!" exclaimed Bedwyr as he looked towards the sea below him, "This Tornado is truly something amazing you have Tails!"

"Well it actually used to be Sonic's. Sure I've made my own models and stuff, but this one I don't even dare change drastically because of that."

"Well that makes sense with him being the Knight of the Wind…" said Aquarion with some uncertainty, "I suppose…"

"You're not scared of heights are you?"

"Me? Scared of heights! How insulting for a Sacred Sword... This is just very new and all…"

* * *

When they landed in Angel Island's main jungle, they quickly went to the Master Emerald Alter located above the original Hidden Palace, 7 staggering pillars of ivory-colored marble surrounding the main alter where the shining green gem was placed. "Hm, it appears nobody tried to steal it, thank Chaos…" said Knuckles with a sigh of relief as he placed his hands on the Emerald, "But that's odd, it appears it's shining in response to a new great power… Bedwyr, come over here…" When Bedwyr approached the Master Emerald, the green light it gave off flashed around him for a moment, showing his Misty form for a split second before the light disappeared. "Just like I thought, it looks like Chaos has taken a notice of you…"

"So does that means he could control the Chaos Emeralds too?" asked Tails.

"Hold up, what are these Chaos Emeralds?" asked Bedwyr.

"Basically," started Knuckles, "The Chaos Emeralds are 7 powerful gems that work under the Master Emerald here. It grants special powers and abilities to those Chaos, the being within the Emerald, deems worthy such as Sonic, Shadow, and its guardian me. The Master Emerald can either increase the Chaos Emeralds' power to divine lengths or completely shut them down."

"So it's like the Sacred Swords of Camelot in a way?"

"I suppose, but people such as Eggman and, occasionally, Rouge, tries to steal these for either evil or greedy desires…"

"This Rouge wouldn't happen to be a Bat-like woman by any chance would it?" asked Aquarion as during Knuckles' explanation Rouge had snuck up to the alter and grabbed the Emerald.

"Wha? … ROUGE, GIVE THAT BACK!" shouted Knuckles as he saw her start to take off.

"Should we be worried?" asked Bedwyr as he held Aquarion in a fighting stance.

"Nah, no need to," replied Sonic, "Those two always have at it like that. He'll be back in a bit after Rouge is done teasing him, let's kick back for now…"

* * *

A few hours later, as the Sun started to set and the scattered torches of the Island mystically turned on, Knuckles glided back to the alter with the Master Emerald in his possession. "Ugh, why can't she leave this alone?"

"Admit it," teased Sonic, "You enjoyed chasing after her didn't you?"

"Ah," said Bedwyr, "So Rouge is what this Amy is to Sonic is it?"

At this comment both Sonic & Knuckles blushed and stuttered, "No… Not at all!"

"What about you Sir Tails?" asked Aquarion, "Do you have a maiden of your own?"

This caused both Sonic & Knuckles to snap out of their humiliated states and quickly gesture to avoid the subject, but it was too late as Tails lowered his head and shudder.

"My apologies…"

"Uh, is it possible we could get a quick look at your special form Knuckles?" quickly asked Bedwyr to change the subject.

"I suppose the Master Emerald could do that…" said Knuckles as he approached it. As he put his hands on it and focused his energy, a flash of an alternating White and Red Super Knuckles appeared.

"So you turn pink?" said Bedwyr with a small chuckle.

"Funny isn't it?" exclaimed Sonic as he laughed hard, "Don't hold back!"

"It's not pink!" shouted Knuckles, "It's a constant change between White & Red!"

"I believe that makes pink…" added Aquarion with some slight laughter.

"Whatever! Sonic, your turn golden boy."

"But I've already seen his Excalibur form…" said Bedwyr, "What the…" At his silence the Master Emerald flashed around Sonic, showing a flash of his Hyper, Excalibur, Darkspine, Dark, Werehog, and finally Super Forms. "Whoa… Does the Knight of the Wind truly have so many powers?"

"Huh, I didn't even recognize half of them," responded Knuckles.

"I do," said Tails as he was back to his cheerful self, "but his most well-known form is Super Sonic, the pure golden one without any additions which is obtained by getting the 7 Chaos Emeralds."

"Do you have any forms?"

"I do, but it takes me the 7 Super Emeralds, enhanced versions of the Chaos Emeralds, to do it… Anyways, it's getting late; we should get some sleep to show Bedwyr around tomorrow…"

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while but I haven't forgotten! There's just been sooo much AP this and Honors that that gets in my way, but I wanted to get something out ASAP! This is basically a small story that goes directly after _Return of the Knight of the Wind_ but before the next major adventure. Heroes need to rest too don't they? Plus, I don't want my O.C. Bedwyr to be COMPLETELY CLUELESS about His World, lol.**

**Also, check out the Poll on my Profile to vote on the next story to be posted out of ones I have planned after this one!**


	2. 2 Past Memories in the Present

_**Welcome to Mobius!**_

**Chapter 2 – Past Memories in the Present**

As everyone started to find a place to lie down and sleep for the night, Knuckles in a hidden room near the Master Emerald Alter and Sonic just kicking back in a tree, Bedwyr noticed that Tails is nowhere to be seen. Aquarion was already leaning on a tree, resting however a Sacred Sword does, so he took a look around. After a few minutes of wandering on various paths he found Tails sitting on a cliff overlooking one of the many lakes of Angel Island as the full moon shone brightly. Instead of looking at the moon though, Tails had his head down in deep thought.

"Something the matter Tails?" asked Bedwyr as he walked up to him.

"Huh?" quickly replied Tails as he stood up and quickly wiped his face, which was obviously tearstained, "Oh it's you Bedwyr… It's nothing…"

"Doesn't look like it… Is it about what happened earlier with that one question?"

"Yeah… I always try to brush it off around Sonic & Knuckles but it hurts…"

"If you don't mind, why are you here?"

"Every time the full moon is out I fly to this place; it reminds me of when I fell deeply in love with her and that she loved me back… Every time I wish there was a way to bring her back, but so far my research hasn't found a thing…"

"One day you'll figure it out, but for now we should get some rest like you said, right?"

"Right… What's the matter?"

"Uh, how do we get back to the Master Emerald Alter from here?" asked Bedwyr with a confused look on his face.

Tails couldn't help but chuckle a little as he started towards a path covered on the sides with torches, "It's this way."

* * *

The following morning the group woke up to the sunlight beaming through the jungle and the flickies chirping. "Yo Knux!" shouted Sonic as he jumped out of the tree he slept in, "How about some breakfast?"

"That would be great…" said Bedwyr as his stomach growled, disturbing a flicky or two.

"Don't you have any manners?" scolded Aquarion, "We're guests here!"

"I wouldn't worry about it," answered Knuckles as a chamber opened from the Alter, revealing where he slept, "except for the fact I don't have any food…"

"Knux!" shouted everyone else.

"I'll go for some food at the nearest store," replied Tails as he pulled out his yellow handheld Miles Electric device, sporting a new wallpaper of Yacker, and pulled up the World Map that had been updated with all of the locations they've ever been to on the main continents. "We're near the Apotos/Spagonia Continent, but far from the capitals, so where's the nearest city… Aw, the nearest city appears to be in a place called Soleanna, a decent hour away in the Tornado I…"

"Uh forget about that place!" quickly stuttered Sonic, "I'll be back in a flash from Apotos!" He then quickly took off with a Boost off the edge of the Island, free-falling for a second, and Boosting across the water.

"That was odd… Apotos is about double the distance, I wonder why he chose that place instead…"

"Now what…" said Bedwyr.

"He'll be back in a bit," replied Knuckles, "The show-off…"

"Really?"

A few minutes later Sonic appeared with a few cases and startled everyone by shouting, "Done! Let's eat!"

As Sonic opened the cases, which Tails designed for Sonic to carry items without them being ruined by his speed, foods from (Greek) Apotos, (Chinese) Chun-Nan, and (American) Empire City appeared to the delight of everyone. "Whoa how did you do that?" exclaimed Bedwyr.

"Yeah I thought you were only going to Apotos?" added Tails

"There's a reason why I'm called the Knight of the Wind, the Blue Blur, and Sonic!" replied Sonic as he pulled out a case filled with 10 Chili Dogs, which disappeared in under a minute while everyone else had barely begun to eat. "Hurry up to show off this place to Bedwyr! I'm waiting…"

* * *

**Author's Note: I was up late at night and decided to post up another chapter, but it turned out larger than I expected so it was cut into 2 different ones, but both will be available at the same time! Please read both before giving your honest yet polite input!**


	3. 3 Mobius 203: Genesis Era: 3 & Knuckles

_**Welcome to Mobius!**_

**Chapter 3 – Mobius 203**

**Genesis Era: Sonic 3 & Knuckles**

**Hydrocity**

"Cool!" shouted Bedwyr as he looked at the water slides and waterfalls scattered throughout the mostly water submerged city that was Hydrocity. Tails, Knuckles, and Bedwyr/Aquarion were standing on a high building above the beckoning clear water.

"This is quite impressive…" quietly added Aquarion.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's dive in!"

"Uh, you guys can go on ahead!" shouted Sonic from a cliff high above in the Angel Island Jungle.

"Why won't he join in?" asked Bedwyr as he sped through a water slide, practicing his Shell-Dash.

"Sonic can't swim," responded Tails as he swam in the water below.

"The Knight of the Wind can't swim?" asked Aquarion.

"Now that's funny!" shouted Knuckles as he wall-climbed to a high pillar facing Sonic. He then dove into the water and shouted, "How do you like dem Emeralds Aqua-phobic Hedgehog?"

"Shut up pinky!" shouted Sonic as he backed away from the edge of the cliff.

* * *

**Lava Reef/Hidden Palace**

"Not another Cauldron…" sighed Bedwyr as he slowly trekked behind Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles on a rock bridge floating over boiling lava.

"Don't worry," said Tails, "This is the way to the Hidden Palace and Sky Sanctuary, that's all."

"Hidden Palace and Sky Sanctuary?"

"The Hidden Palace is the original shrine to the Master Emerald & Super Emeralds Tails mentioned, while Sky Sanctuary is a series of temples that float above Angel Island," replied Knuckles as he searched for the next path.

"Knuckles appears to be wiser than I led on…" complimented Aquarion.

"Nah, he's a complete bonehead outside Angel Island," commented Sonic with his signature chuckle.

"Grr… Anyways, here's the Hidden Palace." At Knuckles' words a door opened showing a bright violet crystal covered tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a series of stone-brick ancient yet majestic looking bridges leading to a dead end room with a red sphere in the middle. Bedwyr was confused at first about where to go, but then he saw Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles touch the sphere and them being shot through the tunnel above. The next room was empty, but it had a peculiar mural of a blue hedgehog covered in a golden aura facing off against an odd being that's holding the Master Emerald. Past this room was what Knuckles wanted to show Bedwyr. In this open area was 7 large platforms with purple flower-like openings with the middle being a golden platform with shining green crystals jutting out of the platform. "This is the Hidden Palace and original Master Emerald Alter. When the 7 Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald are placed on their platforms, the Hyper Forms of Sonic and me, as well as Tails' Super Form, are unlocked."

"Whoa… This is truly something… So is there anything special that happened here?"

"It was during this adventure where we first met Knuckles," said Tails as he stood on one of the purple platforms.

"It's also during this point where Knucklehead here finally notices he was tricked by Eggman for the FIRST OF MANY times!" added Sonic as he stood on another platform, "Anyways, let's have a race at Sky Sanctuary! What do you guys think?"

"No fair since Needle Mouse here can go 0 to 60 in no time at all…" claimed Knuckles.

"Well Sky Sanctuary is filled with several platforms and climbing instead of pure running…" added Tails.

"Fine, I should win anyways since it's my Sky Sanctuary!"

After this the group went forward and down a set of stairs to another red sphere teleporter.

* * *

**Sky Sanctuary**

When Bedwyr got out of the teleporting beam, he found himself at the bottom of a series of golden & ivory colored temples & ruins high in the sky. The clouds were below and all around him as he slowly said, "This is unbelievable…"

"Awesome huh?" shouted Sonic from another platform equal to his level.

"Very nostalgic isn't it?" said Tails from a third platform.

"Yeah," answered Knuckles from the fourth, "Back in a time where all we needed to do is kick Eggman's ass with no questions asked."

Everyone laughed for a moment before Sonic said, "Since I am the fastest thing alive and since I've been through here just a few months ago, I'll give you guys a head start."

"What cockiness!" exclaimed Aquarion, "That is not kingly material!"

"That's not cockiness," interrupted Tails, "That's confidence since he can back it up… You'll see soon enough. Anyways, just try to find a way up, avoid spikes, and use the springs and item screens scattered around!"

"What?"

"Just follow what Tails said," added Sonic, "I'll show you more about those things tomorrow. One more thing, never stop running! Now go!"

At this starting signal Tails took to the skies with this namesake turning like propellers while Knuckles jumped up and started to wall climb. Bedwyr decided to follow a path next to him while switching into Cavalier-Form. At the end of the path was a yellow spring that Tails had mentioned, which Bedwyr approached slowly before standing on it and being thrown upwards. "Whoa! That's certainly a rush!"

"Move along or you'll lose this little challenge!" exclaimed Aquarion as he looked towards Sonic starting to wall jump between two pillars above them. Bedwyr proceeded on his path, but he felt something odd. As he looked back, he found that the path behind him was falling, urging him to run ahead. At the end of the path was a red sphere transporter and as Bedwyr was about to stand on it Aquarion called out, "Just a second Sir Bedwyr!"

"What is it?"

"Over there…"

As Bedwyr looked to a near-by ledge, he saw an item screen with the icon of Speed Shoes. In the background Sonic was visible breaking a Ring Screen and Boosting faster on the second to last temple before the Spiral Tower. Meanwhile, Tails was right behind him with an Electric Shield and Knuckles was falling behind due to accidentally hitting a forgotten Eggman Item Box. "Huh, I wonder what that does…" Upon breaking the screen, Bedwyr obtained a boost of speed as he crashed into the teleporter and sped past Knuckles.

"He must've found the speed boost…" said Knuckles as he was catching his breath from being damaged.

Bedwyr quickly reached the beginning of the Spiral Tower as Sonic was starting to head up. "Whoa, finally someone who can keep up!"

"You've clearly forgotten about me Sonic!" shouted Tails as he flew above them.

"Hey no fair!" Sonic, Tails, and Bedwyr all raced to the top of the pillar neck and neck. Even when the Speed Shoes Power-Up wore off of Bedwyr he forced himself forward. At the last spiral Sonic pulled off a Sonic Boom, reaching the top but with a groan instead of a cheer. "How?"

At the top of the pillar was Knuckles triumphantly posing as he said, "Well it is MY Sky Sanctuary, so it's only fair that I know all the secret shortcuts…"

"That's just messed up!"

"Anyways," interrupted Tails before Sonic & Knuckles would start arguing again, "since we'll be showing Bedwyr around Mobius, how about we go to Spagonia first and catch the sights?"

"Sure as long as we don't run into Amy…"

"No promises!"

"Fine..."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed both parts of this chunk of the story. Hopefully I can update every week! Please leave your polite & honest review and be sure to vote on the poll on my profile for the next story to be made after this one!**


	4. 4 Dinner & A Show at Spagonia Part 1

_**Welcome to Mobius!**_

**Chapter 4 – Dinner & A Show at Spagonia (Part 1)**

As Sonic's group arrived in Spagonia's capital in Tails' Tornado, the Sun had neared the horizon once more as the city's nightlife of illuminated stone paths with people & mobians emerged. Tails wanted to drop in on Professor Pickle and talk for a moment, so he left. Since Sonic knew Tails would take about a couple of hours when talking to another intellectual, they decided to look around and take in the sights.

"This is quite the elegant town…" said Aquarion as they decided to take a break in the town square, which was now covered in a starlit sky.

"It is quite impressive, but it kinda feels like home with all the stone paths and lampposts," added Bedwyr, who held Aquarion and was cleaning him with a small towel.

"How come I wasn't with you and Tails when you guys were here?" asked Knuckles.

"Eh, we just didn't run into you since we were busy trying to save the broken planet!" added Sonic with some of his classic attitude.

"The planet was broken?"

"Where were you?"

"On Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald…"

"Sure you were… Anyways, I'm going to go run on the Rooftops since Tails is taking forever, you guys want to-"

"SONIC!"

As everyone turned around to look where the shout came from they saw a pink blur dash into Sonic and tackle him to the ground. When the dust cleared they saw a pink hedgehog in a red & white dress with matching colored boots and gold wrist rings squeezing the air out of Sonic. "About time I find you Sonic! Where have you been the last few days?"

"Ugh, can you please get off of me first Amy… I can hear the drowning music already…"

"Oh sorry!"

As Amy lifted Sonic off the ground and took a seat next to him Bedwyr commented, "So this is the Amy that Sonic has talked about…"

"So Sonic does talk about me!" exclaimed Amy as Sonic held his head down in embarrassment, "I'm Amy Rose, you are?"

"Uh, my name is Bedwyr, and this is Aquarion…"

"What an improper way to greet a lady!" shouted Aquarion, startling Amy to jump into Sonic's lap to his dismay. "A proper greeting would've been: Good evening Ms. Rose, my name is Sir Bedwyr the Second, Prince of Camelot, and accompanying me is my Sacred Sword Aquarion. Or something near to that at least!"

"Sonic, is this just a way to cover up you missing our date where you said that a Knight book sucked you in? Because I'm still angry about that…" said Amy as she pulled out her infamous Piko-Piko Hammer.

"It's true I'm telling you!" shouted Sonic as he Jump-Boosted to an awning.

"Pardon me," interrupted Aquarion, "but Sir Sonic speaks the truth. He did come to the medieval past and become the true King Arthur. I thought you would know being his matching queen…"

"Aw, you told them we're a King and Queen? I never knew you felt like that…"

"We are not together!"

"Anyways," continued Aquarion, "I'm sure Sir Sonic would love to make amends for missing your date. Is there any special events occurring now?"

"Oh yeah! I was searching for you to see if you wanted to go to a new karaoke hangout in Spagonia. A lot of our friends are going to be there so I didn't want you to be left out!"

"Oh boy…"

"Don't you want to satisfy your 'queen' Sonic?" added Knuckles. "Besides, Bedwyr would get to see a lot of the group."

"Fine…" reluctantly answered Sonic to Amy's squeal of approval.

* * *

As Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Bedwyr walked into a café-looking building, they saw Vector, Charmy, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze sitting in their common groups in booth tables that had a variety of pasta, salad, and soup served.

"Hi Knux!" called out Charmy.

"Hey Amy, I see you got Sonic to come with you…" called out Rouge.

"Faker…" slowly said Shadow as he looked up from his food.

"Iblis trigger!" added Silver sarcastically.

"You got dragged here too Silver?" said Sonic with a sigh.

"Yeah, Blaze and I decided to be as you say tourists in your world after the whole Time Eater thing and Amy convinced her to come…"

"I don't recall you declining the request," added Blaze.

"Uh… Anyways… why are you here Shadow?"

"I blew up the GUN Armory and they decided I had to make up for it by being a standard cop in Spagonia to learn about proper behavior and crap… Rouge was talking about this and I decided why the hell not? The Ultimate Lifeform should be skilled in anything right?"

"Hey Sonic, remember at the 2012 Olympics how Shadow was accidentally picked to do the Ribbon Dancing Event?"

Sonic & Silver break down laughing to Shadow's expense as Sonic replies, "Oh yeah! Tails still has a CD of that!"

Shadow pulls out his special Shadow Rifle and says ominously, "If you mention that one more time I will kill you here and now. Anyways, where is the little kitsune?"

"He apparently went to talk to Professor Pickle, but he's been gone for hours!"

"Ok, so who is the turtle mobian?"

"Yeah who is the guy?" asked Vector as he stopped from chowing down his fifth plate of spaghetti.

"Wait… King Bedwyr of Modern Camelot correct?" asked Silver as he was looking at a futuristic tablet-looking device that must've come from the future with him.

"He's still a prince," corrected Aquarion.

"And you're the Sacred Sword Aquarion?"

"Indeed I am."  
"How did you know Silver?" asked Charmy with a surprised look.

"I am from the future remember? I vaguely remembered such a turtle mobian… There's only so much I can say…"

"Does it involve another one of those things that ruins your future?" asked Sonic.

"This one is very bad, but I can't say anything any time in the near future or else events get screwed worse!"

"Sure, leave it at a Time Paradox as Tails would say…"

* * *

"May I please have your attention?" called out Cream's voice from the stage as she and Espio were on stage as the hosts for the group.

"Will the first person to sing go up?" asked Espio.

"I will!" called out Amy who ran upstage and tackled Espio offstage and into Vector's open mouth, causing some laughs from the others at Vector's near choking. Shadow quickly jabbed his stomach with his rifle as Amy shouted, "OVER HERE EVERYONE! GEEZ CAN'T A LADY GET SOME RESPECT! Anyways, of course I'll be singing this one for Sonic…"

Amy then proceeded to sing to _My Sweet Passion_, which caused everyone whether laid-back or serious to snicker and laugh at the red-stained Sonic, who had his head hidden behind the table ornament of some roses in a flower pot. When she finished, there was a great applause mainly because of how Sonic boomed out of the building for a moment, followed by Amy chasing him outside and dragging him in a minute later.

* * *

"Ok… Now that Ms. Amy is through singing her heart out to Mr. Sonic, who's next?"

"Hmph, I'll go," said Shadow as he had Chaos Controlled onto the stage.

"Oh no, head for the Green Hill! The end is near!" shouted out Bedwyr, which shocked everyone for a second before they busted out laughing.

"Heh dang Bedwyr!" called out Knuckles.

"How rude!" commented Aquarion.

"Now that was hilarious!" cried out Charmy, who had sprayed all of the soda in his mouth on Vector.

"A comedian eh?" said Shadow as he raised a Chaos Spear, followed by Aquarion jumping into Bedwyr's hand.

"Whoa give him a break Faker!" called out Sonic, who had been waiting for a distraction from Amy. "I would've called that out but I guess he beat me to the punch line!"

"Fine. Anyways, I'll begin."

At this point _I Am (All of Me)_ started to play loudly, bursting everyone's ear drums. By the time the lyrics came up, everyone's ears were ringing, but Knuckles and Vector found themselves nodding their heads to the tune. When it was over, Shadow dropped the microphone and Chaos Controlled back to his seat, earning cheers from Knuckles, Vector, and Rouge. Sonic, Amy, and Silver were in disapproval while Bedwyr/Aquarion, Blaze, and Espio were shocked. Charmy and Cream had collapsed from the sheer sound of the music.

* * *

"While Cream regains her sanity," called out Espio, "who wishes to go next, if you dare…"

"Here goes!" As everyone looked around to see where the noise came from, a trap door in the stage opened up to reveal Eggman and two Egg Fighters, which everyone responded to by getting an attack ready. "Hold on! I'd be as dumb as rocks to attack all of you now! I just wanted to join in on the fun for a moment!"

Everyone looked around, wondering what to do when Shadow said, "Fine, let's see how the Doctor does…"

"Why not?" added Bedwyr.

"Ok Eggman, let's see what you're made of!" added Sonic with a chuckle.

The two Egg Fighters pulled out a base and guitar as a third showed up with a drum set, playing the infamous _E.G.G.M.A.N _theme. At first everyone hesitated and shouted out sarcastic remarks against the lyrics of the song, but by the time the instrumental came on in the middle of the song they couldn't help but cheer at the musically talented Egg Fighters. When the song was over they did a quick bow and exited as fast as they entered.

"Well that was something!" called out Bedwyr.

"I didn't think Eggman had it in him…" said Silver with some wide eyes, "I thought the article about his musical robots was a myth!"

"Now that Mr. Eggman has treated us kindly to a song," said Cream wearily, "let's take an intermission before continuing…"

* * *

**Author's Note: Again this chapter turned out to be long, so I'll post this half now and the other half during the same weekend, which is thank God 3 days to relax! I hope you enjoyed this as more will come soon, and don't be shy to give an honest opinion!**

**Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile regarding the next story!**

**-Werehog20**


	5. 5 Dinner & A Show at Spagonia Part 2

_**Welcome to Mobius!**_

**Chapter 5 – Dinner & A Show at Spagonia (Part 2)**

**Author's Note (Read before going on!):** I realize I've yet to say this but I probably should at least once even though everyone should know this.

Ahem: All of the Sonic related characters and references belongs to SEGA. The story and O.C. is mine however. (Happy Aquarion?)

Anyways, the reason this chapter appears large is because I put the lyrics of one of the songs into the story to give it a proper effect. I highly suggest looking up the song stated to listen while that part of the chapter is described to get the full emotion! (It's the 3rd one in this chapter and the title will be said before the lyrics start)

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

After everyone had a chance to get a bite to eat and relax, Cream got back on the stage with the assistance of Blaze and said, "Ok, who wants to go next?"

"I guess I'll go," called out Knuckles, earning a cheer from Rouge. "Yo Espio, put on _Unknown from M.E._ And be sure it's the SECOND version, not the first!"

"Got it."

"I'll need some back up, come on out here ninja!"

"Huh?" replied Espio with a shocked expression since he was a host to avoid singing at all costs, "I don't really…"

"Come on, stop being serious for once!" Espio reluctantly picked up a second microphone as Knuckles' song got everyone nodding along. Due to Knuckles perfectly mirroring the voice and Espio doing a nice job at singing the other parts of the song, everyone was rejuvenated with energy, cheering them on and clapping to the rhythm, followed by a final round of applause and a cheer from Rouge as he sat back down. "About time I get a time to shine!"

"Oh you'll get more than just that afterwards Knux…" slowly said Rouge, earning some teasing from Sonic & Silver.

"Grr… Well who's going next?"

* * *

Everyone took a look around the room before they noticed Silver levitating to the stage. "I… Guess I'll… Go next."

"Oh no, who brought the earplugs?"

"Damn," added Shadow, "please tell me you have them Sonic?"

"No, Tails had them…"

"Damn you faker!"

"Is Silver that bad?" asked Bedwyr.

"He's made Cream cry with how bad he was last time…"

"This time I've nailed it!" shouted Silver from the stage, "Just listen and learn!"

"Silver," called out Sonic, "if you're going to make a music reference then do it right; it's called LIVE AND LEARN!"

"Whatever! Espio, put on _Dreams of Absolution_."

"Not that one…" quietly said Espio as he slowly put the disc into the karaoke player.

"This one is dedicated to someone special…" To everyone's surprise Silver sung with a clear & nice tone, amplifying the deep feelings in the lyrics of the song. Everyone already knew who this song was meant for as they looked towards Blaze. She still held her proper composure, but the faintest traces of blush on her cheeks were becoming visible. By the last piece of the song, Blaze was radiating a fiery aura as her pasta spontaneously combusted. When Silver finished, he quickly teleported next to Blaze with a shy look as he waited for the result of his singing, which resulted in massive cheers from everyone and a literal warm hug from Blaze, which made Silver light up like Knuckles' color.

"Aw, that was very sweet of you Mr. Silver to sing to Ms. Blaze," said Cream as she appeared to have her full composure back.

Sonic then called out to Cream, "Don't your mean Mr. Silver & MRS. Blaze?" earning the blushing of both.

"Don't push it too far Mr. Sonic… Now who wishes to follow up from that heartwarming song?"

* * *

"I guess that would be my cue."

As Sonic turned to the familiar voice coming from the entrance he called out, "Tails! Where in Mobius have you been?"

"I was practicing my song for this event. After thinking of the one I miss so much, I wanted to do a little tribute here… I know the song I'm going to play is more of a friendship song, but I think it will still show what I feel."

"What song shall it be?" asked Espio as he waited next to the karaoke machine.

"No need for a CD, just open the trap door and roof."

As the trap door on the stage opened and lower floor rose, a sparkling white grand piano with the two-tails emblem engraved on the side appeared while the roof opened to reveal the twilight of the cosmos.

"A piano?" said Sonic in surprise as Tails was busy prepping the piano and pulling out sheet music.

"Who taught you to play the piano?" added Knuckles.

"I can't take the credit since I play a keyboard, but I guess I had a hand in it."

This time the voice at the entrance was that of Sonic's sister Sonia, who had her keyboard in her hands and Manic behind her.

"Well that explains it…"

"Hey guys!" called out Sonic, "How long have you been there?"

"We came here with Tails, who was practicing at our place," replied Manic, "I guess our sis does know a thing or two…"

"About time I get some credit, but Tails is the one that taught himself after I explained the basics…"

"Sir Sonic has a brother and sister?" asked Bedwyr.

"Yeah, they're triplets," replied Knuckles.

"Triplets? That's unbelievable!" exclaimed Aquarion.

"We can talk about this some other time; let's give Tails our attention now," called out Sonic.

"Of course, just one more question: What reminiscing songs of friendship does Sir Tails know?"

"I honestly don't know; most of his songs are either about wanting to believe in himself or ones shared with me and Knuckles… Maybe he learned one from Manic & Sonia or from somebody else… Like that one…"

* * *

At Sonic's last phrase the intro to _Dear My Friend _started to play, which only Sonic & Amy were able to recognize and hum along to. Blaze was confused for a second, but then Silver showed her something on his tablet, making her understand for who this song is for. Everyone stayed in complete silence and watched as Tails begun to sing while playing the piano:

_Good times and bad times,  
__I can count on being with you  
__I thank you for staying so true  
__My life will go on a long time  
__Have to catch up when I see you  
__And you are my reason I can make it through_

_I will give my word that I will come in time to rescue  
__My heart will always be with you  
__I'm so glad I met you  
__Being with me wherever  
__Made for each other  
__Forever_

_I know  
__life can be tough on you time and time again  
__Laughter may be gone away  
__I will wipe away my tears  
__tomorrow  
__But life must go on  
__Not so easy that you travel away_

_I will be there  
__if you need me  
__and I know you'll do the same  
__I can see you  
__I can hear you  
__In my heart  
__You will be here  
__if I need you  
__I will never have to guess  
__Cause we are very special friends_

As Tails sung the first part, watery eyes could be seen from Amy, Cream, and Sonia. Sonic, Manic, Knuckles, Vector, Charmy, and Bedwyr looked on with an understanding expression while Shadow, Silver, Aquarion, and Espio looked on with their full attention regardless.

_So send me a letter  
__Let me know how you're doing  
__You are my lifetime and true friend  
__We'll never be forgotten  
__Having trust is all we may need  
__You are always with me in the life I lead_

_So far  
__far away  
__From life I used to know  
__Worries are to follow too  
__I will stop and close my eyes  
__Remember  
__And at the rainbow  
__I can take you  
__I will catch it for you_

_Memories  
__you can recall with me any time of day  
__You can reach out  
__you can ask me  
__In your soul  
__I will answer when you call me  
__I will come no matter how  
__Cause we are very special friends_

_Just like a river that flows  
__Just like stars and the dark night  
__Lead me in the storm  
__Lead me in the dark  
__You are the light of my life_

_Ohhh_

_I will be there  
__if you need me  
__and I know you'll do the same  
__I can see you  
__I can hear you  
__In my heart  
__You will be here  
__if I need you  
__I will never have to guess  
__Cause we are very special friends_

_Memories  
__you can recall  
__with me any time of day  
__You can reach out  
__you can ask me  
__In your soul  
__I will answer when you call me  
__I will come no matter how  
__Cause we are very special friends_

Halfway through the song, tears had started to come from Amy and Cream as Bedwyr, Silver, and Charmy no longer had dry eyes.

By the end of the song, even Sonic, Manic, Knuckles, Blaze, Espio, and Shadow were holding back a tear or two as Tails bowed, nervous about the result. The nervousness quickly went away as everyone stood and gave a huge round of applause. As Tails looked up he saw tears from Amy & Cream, a slight grin on Shadow and Espio, and a huge smile on Bedwyr, Silver, Blaze, Vector, and Charmy. When Tails flew over to where Sonic, Manic, and Sonia were sitting and looked, he saw the blue hedgehog's emerald eyes holding the smallest of teardrops as he gave a thumbs up saying, "Nicely done Tails, I'm sure she loved it, wherever she is."

This caused Tails to think deeply for a second and eventually smile and say, "Thanks Sonic."

* * *

After a while of congratulating Tails and Bedwyr/Aquarion and Manic & Sonia introducing themselves properly to the others, Cream stood at the stage and called out, "We still have time for one more song. Mr. Sonic, do you have anything to end on a happy note?"

"I have been teaching some of the newer songs to Manic & Sonia, but I forgot my medallion…"

"It's right here bro!" called out Manic as he pulled out of his bottomless pouch Sonic's silver guitar medallion and handed it to him.

"Sweet! Hm, which one to play…" said Sonic as he looked up at the stars, "Oh I know!"

As Sonic, Manic, and Sonia activated their medallions and started to play, _Reach for the Stars_ came out, further adding to Tails' new cheerfulness and the happiness of all as most characters started to sing along. Even Shadow was seen saying a line or two halfway through the song which made everyone else loosen up further. At the end of the song everyone gave a final round of applause to those who sang.

"Everyone here seems nice don't they Aquarion?" said Bedwyr as he looked around the room to see everyone enjoying themselves.

"They're hearts are pure and they'll be interesting to be around to say the least…"

"Oh you know you had a nice time so just say it!"

"Fine… I did enjoy this event."

As everyone started to head to their proper homes (Bedwyr joining Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles on Angel Island), Espio handed out CD's of the karaoke event to everyone to not forget the fun night they had.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really hope you enjoyed this second half of the story event everyone! Let me know what you thought of it and I hope you guys stick around! :)**

**-Werehog20**


	6. 6 Mobius 102: Oma… Sonic?

_**Welcome to Mobius!**_

**Chapter 6 – Mobius 102: Oma… Sonic?**

The following morning Sonic's group woke up once again in the jungle of Angel Island, but this time Sonic was wide awake and waiting to take Bedwyr to the recently rebuilt Green Hill to teach him about the way fighting is done in the modern world. Knuckles decided to stay behind and guard the Master Emerald for once in his life, and Tails was going to do some maintenance on the Tornado I at his workshop in the Mystic Ruins, so it was only Sonic & Bedwyr/Aquarion in Green Hill when Tails dropped them off.

"This is where it all began…" said Sonic as they walked to the first part of Green Hill.

"So what is the format of the combat in your world Sir Sonic?" asked Aquarion as he looked at the various loops, spikes, Egg Fighters, and badniks ahead of them.

"You basically run like there's no tomorrow to stop Eggman or there won't be one!"

"So all you do is merely run through the area?"

"Well you take out any Egg Fighters & Badniks as well as looking for anything extra but basically…"

"What are these Badniks you speak of?"

"They're small robots Eggman creates that have small creatures such as Flickies inside them, so it's good to take out as many of those as possible." Sonic then tapped his foot and said somewhat impatiently, "Anything else?"

"Pardon, but is there any major confrontations?"

"Usually at the end of every area Eggman tries to stop/slow us down with a small mecha but it's almost never a real challenge as long as you know what you're doing…"

* * *

"Aquarion let's actually try instead of just asking!" exclaimed Bedwyr.

"Now that's the kind of attitude that's welcomed here! Try to keep up ok? Go!"

At this command Sonic boosted forward on a path leading to a giant loop. Bedwyr switched into Cavalier-Form and took off in pursuit, speeding into the loop.

"Sir Sonic wa- Whoa! What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh just relax Aquarion!" shouted Bedwyr as he exited the loop, ran through a checkered looped path, hit a spring, and overlooked the whole region of Green Hill from a Flicky's eye view; "This place sure is majestic isn't it?"

"It is… Down there!"

As Bedwyr looked below, there was Sonic swiftly Homing-Attacking a series of Buzz Bombers to cross a spike pit. "Impressive… Aquarion, do you think we could learn moves like that?"

"Everyone has different abilities Sir Bedwyr, but you may pick up an ability or two. You already picked up the so-called Shell-Dash, why not put it to use?"

As they landed onto a platform they found a group of Motobugs blocking a tunnel ahead of them. Bedwyr quickly ran ahead and curled into his shell, driving him through them and into the tunnel, dropping him to a lower platform where Sonic was impatiently tapping his foot next to a goal ring. "I'm wait-ing…"

"What is this?"

"This is a goal ring which transports you to the next part in the area; they're useful for getting from place to place if enemies are all over the place." After responding Sonic jumped into the goal ring, leaving only a flash before he disappeared.

Bedwyr slowly approached and barely touched it before teleporting as well. The next area was near a waterfall as Bedwyr ran through it and into a mountain tunnel. "This is quite fun!" exclaimed Bedwyr as he hopped onto a rail and was propelled forward. "What's that?"

Behind Bedwyr appeared a swarm of large Choppers jumping out of the water and trying to crunch him to pieces. "Sir Bedwyr, attack!" shouted Aquarion as one of them neared to land a bite. Bedwyr instinctively raised his sword and slashed the Badnik in half, being rewarded with a small fish falling into the water. He repeated the process with the other Choppers until a school of normal fish was left as he was propelled back onto the grass outside. After a few more loops they made it to the end of the area, where Sonic was just finishing off an Egg-Robo in the classic Wrecking-Ball equipped Hovercraft with a Homing-Attack.

"About time you guys showed up!"

"Pardon us Sir Sonic; how'd we do?"

"Eh, for a first run in Green Hill I suppose a B rank…" At this phrase Tails flew up to them in the Blue & Yellow Tornado II, "Although when I did my first run through Emerald Hill I got a time close to a modern A rank."

"What is the highest rank?"

"S Rank, but that comes with practice & skill."

"Who the heck made up this system & fighting style?" asked Bedwyr as he appeared to be in deep thought.

"Nobody knows. An odd robotic Chao, like the blue flying creature that's always with Cream, called Omachao used to always tell us stuff about it, but after a while he grew to state the obvious."

"That was annoying, but we didn't hate him or anything," added Sonic, "but for the oddest of reasons Shadow once found a gun that used Omachaos as bullets and we've rarely seen him ever since. Not that I can blame him… Anyways that should cover the basics for now, but there's still a lot to learn."

"Just wondering here," asked Bedwyr to Tails, "why doesn't Eggman rig the springs, rails, and loops in addition to his enemies if they're such key components?"

"He does put some fake item screens and springs rarely, but I guess he just never realized it!"

As everyone laughed as they boarded the Tornado II and left, Eggman appeared in his hovercraft, smacking his forehead as he muttered, "Why haven't I thought of that before?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for not posting last week, I was in Mexico and dumb me forgot to bring the charger! Anyways I was planning to get this little chapter in before thinking of another little event, hopefully I can have it thought out according to the 'at least once a week' update I wish to keep.**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed! Be sure to vote on the poll of what you guys want the next story of what I have planned to be; I'm considering to start one of them soon and keep this story as an ongoing mini series to the side.**


	7. 7 Central City Part 1

_**Welcome to Mobius!**_

**Chapter 7 – Central City Part 1**

**Bedwyr's Escape into the City**

As Sonic, Tails, and Bedwyr relaxed in the Tornado II en route to Angel Island, Tails suddenly turned the plane around and exclaimed, "Darn, I forgot to pick up a new airplane part I ordered for the Tornado I! You guys wouldn't mind if I stopped for it would you?"

"Why would we mind?" shouted Sonic over the sound of the wind since he was hanging on to the edge of the wing after Tails' abrupt turn. "What city is it?"

"… Central City…"

"… Oh, THAT city…"

"What's wrong with Central City?" asked Bedwyr.

"Well, that city is the Capital of the United Federation," started Tails, "the human government on South Island. Central City actually encompasses many sub-cities such as Station-Square, Speed & Radical Highway, Sonic's 'City Escape', and the actual Central City downtown. To the average person/Mobian it seems like a nice city, but…"

"After all the crazy stuff we've been through in that city, we've grown to honestly dislike it a bit," finished Sonic. "Oh look, here we are…"

As Bedwyr looked below he saw a nice city with several people, cars, and roads on long downward slopes. In the distance he saw a variety of highways and large red-orange bridges leading to an urban jungle of dark skyscrapers. "The middle area seems dark, but the rest seems perfectly fine to me…"

"Looks can be deceiving… I've had to escape from the city below us when GUN tried to basically run me over and fight Shadow when he was evil near Radical Highway. Tails had to chase the President down another route, and Knuckles had to go into the sewers of the city and another time help out Shadow find bombs to disable them in the actual Central City."

"All that in just one city?"

"Well it was over the period of more than one adventure, but yeah. Where in the city do you have to go Tails?"

"Unfortunately the actual Central City…"

"If you don't mind I'll show Bedwyr the nice part of the city!" shouted Sonic as he randomly jumped out of the Tornado II.

Bedwyr looked down with shock and hesitated for a moment, but then he stood up while Aquarion was saying, "Sir Bedwyr, don't you dare jump from this altitude! Bedwyr? Bedwyr stop! Oh for Nimue's saaake!"

* * *

While Tails went into the depths of Central City, Sonic showed Bedwyr around the downward slopes of the nicer area which he enjoyed running down on. However, Sonic got a bit carried away in his speed as a radio-style voice called out, "HALT SONIC THE HEDGEHOG FOR SPEEDING IN A 45MPH ZONE!"

"Ugh, not GUN again… Bedwyr, get ready for a lesson in speed!"

"What do you…"

"What in the name of Camelot is that contraption of blasphemy?" shouted Aquarion abruptly as the infamous GUN Truck appeared.

"That would be the GUN Truck, an oversized vehicle that is bent on catching me to issue… About 9,000 Speeding tickets now?"

"IT'S 9,001 TICKETS! DON'T YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY THIS TIME HEDGEHOG!"

"Sweet over 9,000! Heh, but seriously follow my lead and we'll escape from the city ok?"

"I suppose so Knight of the Wind…"

Sonic boosted ahead while Bedwyr switched into Cavalier-Form with the GUN truck in pursuit. At first it appeared that they would leave it in their wake as they went down the various slopes, but the GUN truck had surprisingly improved its agility from the last run in with Sonic as it was able to keep up with them around every corner, eventually catching up to Bedwyr. "Up ahead use Aquarion to slash that Speed-Shoe canister!" shouted Sonic as he noticed Bedwyr was falling behind.

"OK!" replied Bedwyr as he did so and received a burst of speed, leaving the GUN truck to eat their dust. "Oh yeah! I can see why you like rolling around at the speed of sound Sonic; it feels like nothing is holding you back!"

* * *

As they crossed the bridge of Radical Highway Aquarion added, "That's much better… Sir Sonic, shouldn't we return to Sir Tails?"

"I would but… I forgot where the store was in Central City…"

"WHAT?" shouted Bedwyr & Aquarion in unison.

"It doesn't matter, we should find it soon…"

"Not that," interrupted Bedwyr, "THAT!"

Bedwyr pointed behind them as the GUN truck had deployed extremely large rockets as well as a multitude of GUN Beetles.

"I SAID STOP HEDGEHOG!"

"Oh damn, GUN's serious this time…" muttered Sonic as he Boost-Attacked a group of GUN Beetles. Through the compressed streets of Central City Sonic & Bedwyr ran while being chased by the GUN Beetles & GUN Truck (GUN issued a warning to the people of the area by now to avoid the massive wreckage). Sonic forced himself to maintain a boost while Bedwyr relied on commanding multiple Aqua-Cannons from Aquarion.

"Well you always wanted to find me better training for my Soul-Surges," exclaimed Bedwyr after his 10th Aqua-Cannon, "Happy now?"

"Sarcasm is so unbecoming Sir Bedwyr, now where did Sir Sonic run off to?" Bedwyr halted as he noticed none of the GUN Beetles were after him anymore. Furthermore, he couldn't see Sonic or the large GUN truck. "This is not a good sign…"

"I'll have to agree with you on that one Aquarion…"

* * *

**Author's Note: As the title implies this is another multi-chapter event as Bedwyr is lost in a city that he has no clue about. Hope you'll enjoy this next bit in the story!**

**I've closed the Story Poll and even with the few votes I've decided on the Sonic & Pokemon Crossover. I've had it in the making for a month now, but I've recently just started to try & make the first chapter or two. However I've run into a snag of deciding which trainers from the Pokemon games to use, so I've made another poll. More details will be in the Poll, so please check that! :)**

**-Werehog20**


	8. 8 Central City Part 2

_**Welcome to Mobius!**_

**Chapter 8 – Central City Part 2**

**A Lovesick Hedgehog**

"Where do you think Sonic is then?" asked Bedwyr as he had lost sight of Sonic in the middle of Central City.

"I honestly don't know," replied Aquarion, "The format of this city is repulsive & crowded, far from how Camelot is structured… Look over there!"

Walking out of a large store was Amy with a bag. When she heard Aquarion call out she went over and said, "Why it's you two again… Sorry, but what were your names again?"

"He's Sir Bedwyr the Second and I'm the Sacred Sword Aquarion. You're the Queen Amy correct?"

"I wish I was a queen, but yeah I'm Amy… What brings you two here anyways?"

"We were with Sonic when something called a GUN truck & GUN Beetles chased us or something," replied Bedwyr, "Now we have no idea where he is in this large city!"

"If you need help finding Sonic, then I'm the right girl for that! I wanted to show him something too, so just follow me! Now you said those annoying GUN people were chasing you two huh…" Amy looked around for a moment before breaking a random crate with her Piko-Piko Hammer, revealing a spring as she jumped into it. Bedwyr, not having any other choice, jumped into the spring in pursuit of Amy's hunt for Sonic. As the two ran on the various rooftops (that were far from the nice look that Spagonia has), Amy kept her eyes focused ahead of her, only occasionally stopping to look around before moving on.

After a while Bedwyr asked, "Amy, how much longer will you take?"

"That's a rude way of stating that," added Aquarion, "but in all honesty how much longer Ms. Rose?"

"Shhh!" suddenly said Amy while motioning with her finger to be quiet. She then pointed at a near-by cluster of GUN Beetles patrolling an area. "If GUN is looking for Sonic, he'll probably be running near them for the reckless thrill he loves when he gets bored between adventures… Look over there! SONIC!"

* * *

**Intermission – Classic vs. Modern Weaponry**

At this moment Sonic, thinking it was only Amy trying to get his attention, boosted even faster. Since the GUN Beetles lost focus on Sonic, they turned their attention to who they thought was at fault. They shot a scanning laser at both Amy & Bedwyr and stated in a robotic voice, "IDENTIFYING MOBIANS … AMY ROSE … UNKNOWN MOBIAN & WEAPON: CALLING NEAREST GUN AGENT … AGENT SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG."

"Oh no…" muttered Amy, "Now we're in trouble…"

"Chaos Control!" At this command appeared Shadow with the green Chaos Emerald in his grasp. "Now what's this about Amy & an unknown Mobian…? Oh it's you… Bedwyr correct?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Well you're new to our world but surely you have laws where you come from."

"What do you take us for? Barbarians?" mocked Aquarion all of a sudden, "I'm insulted by your rude comment!"

"That weapon… What is it?"

"I am Aquarion, the 5th Sacred Sword of Camelot!"

Shadow then pulled out a small tablet with the GUN logo on the back and typed something into it. "I see… The legend of King Arthur… So I guess the Faker was right about his crazy adventure in the medieval past…"

"How dare you call Sir Sonic a Faker!" shouted Bedwyr.

"We formally challenge you to a duel Sir Lance- I mean Agent Shadow! Bring out your weapon at once!"

"I know about the fact that I'm supposedly the descendant of Sir Lancelot in Arthurian Legend. Anyways I'll fight you, but I won't be using a sword…" While Shadow was finishing this statement he pulled out not just any gun, but his signature Shadow Rifle that is guaranteed to kill all small enemies in one shot and deal good damage to larger foes. "You do know about guns right?"

"Didn't the Knight-General once mention creating a cannon that can be held in one's hand?" asked Bedwyr to Aquarion.

"He did, but this so called gun appears to be far beyond that weaponry… Bedwyr, be cautious…"

Immediately Shadow raised his rifle and fired, causing Bedwyr to go into Cavalier Form and dodge. However Shadow quickly reacted, appearing right next to Bedwyr as he stated, "It appears the Faker has trained you to react fast, but not fast enough." Bedwyr barely had time to switch to Paladin-Form as Shadow fired, knocking Bedwyr back into a random car. As Shadow fired a second shot Bedwyr used Cavalier-Form to dodge, but as he did so the shot barely hit the edge of Aquarion and reflected into a street lamp.

"Sir Bedwyr, instead of dodging, use me to deflect the blasts as if they were shots from the Dark Queen!"

"Sure Aquarion?" asked Bedwyr as Shadow readied another shot since they were both running.

"NOW!" At this moment Shadow fired three shots, prompting Bedwyr to swiftly slash at all three: the first hitting a car, the second nearly missing Amy, who decided to hide behind another car, and the third hitting Shadow, making him stop in his tracks.

"Aquarion, Aqua-Cannon!" Bedwyr took the opportunity to launch a Soul-Surge against Shadow, thinking it would land a clean hit.

However, Shadow reacted by calling out, "Chaos… Control!" With a blue-white flash Shadow disappeared (but the Shadow Rifle was knocked away by the Aqua-Cannon) and reappeared behind Bedwyr as he then called out, "Chaos Spear!" The Chaos Spear landed a direct hit on a defenseless Bedwyr, causing to kneel down in pain.

"Ow… I… will… NOT LOSE! Aquarion, Misty… Tsunami!" Bedwyr had no choice but to go to his last resort move as a tsunami started to engulf near-by buildings.

Shadow countered by calling out, "Chaos… Blast!"

However, before both could finish their attack the hedgehog everyone was wondering about appeared in a blur, pulled out a blue Chaos Emerald, and called out, "Chaos Control!" This stopped both Chaos Blast & Misty Tsunami, but Sonic was sitting down and breathing deeply. "Geez… Take it easy on the new guy would you Faker? You know I hate using my Chaos Powers as often as you do…"

"Well sorry Faker but he was getting in the way of GUN arresting you, but it worked out for the better since you're already here and exhausted."

"Well you know I won't go into the custody of GUN without a fight…"

Shadow raised a Chaos Spear as he said, "I know that, but this is going to be ea- Ugh!"

* * *

**Back to the Lovesick Hedgehog…**

While Sonic & Shadow were arguing Amy had sneaked up behind Shadow and landed a direct hit on his head with her Piko-Piko Hammer, knocking him out with Flickies circling his head. "Hmph! That ought to show him not to mess with my Sonic!"

"Heh… Thanks Amy, I owe you one."

"How about you take me out for lunch then?"

"Uh… (Stomach growls) Oh I guess it wouldn't hurt… But since Bedwyr isn't familiar with the town, let's take him to my Bro & Sis ok?"

Sonic & Amy, who had conveniently left her car for use in the city near-by, drove Bedwyr to a music store that Sonic, Manic, and Sonia owned in the heart of Central City.

"Yo Manic, Sonia!" called out Sonic as he opened the door. As Bedwyr looked in he saw basically any and every instrument that's known from Orchestra, Percussion, Acoustics, Electric and everything in between.

"What's up bro?" called back Manic as he walked out of his bedroom in the basement.

"Do you have to yell?" said Sonia as she came down the stairs from the apartment above. "Anyways, what brings you guys here?"

"We lost track of Tails, got chased by the GUN truck, and got into a fight with Shadow," replied Sonic.

"So the usual?" said Manic, "Living the dream aren't you?"

"Yup, but you know who is wanting to go to lunch with me and A. I'm Hungry B. I owe her one. So, you guys cool with Bedwyr staying here till me or Tails show up?"

"No prob bro!"

"Welcome! A friend of my brothers is a friend of mine!"

* * *

**Author's Note: It seems like teachers want to give homework to take over a person's time out of school, as if 7 hours wasn't bad enough without 2-3 hours of hw a day! Anyways I just couldn't sleep after that and got to typing this next part. I couldn't just have a cameo of the other two triplets without having them appear properly!**

**Be sure to vote on the Trainer Poll for the Sonic & Pokemon Crossover as this is the last week to do so. The first chapter is planned to be posted on October 7th, which is the same day Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 comes out in the US! About time a sequel game is an actual sequel!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and be sure to vote!**

**-Werehog20**


	9. 9 Central City Part 3

_**Welcome to Mobius!**_

**Chapter 9 – Central City Part 3**

**A Camelot Prodigy**

"Whoa, I never knew so many instruments existed!" slowly said Bedwyr as he looked at all the instruments of the Hedgehog siblings' music store.

"What are these instruments?" asked Aquarion as he looked at the Electric section.

"They're Electric Guitars, Basses… You've never seen these before?" asked Manic surprised.

"Electricity can be used to power instruments? What blasphemy is this now?"

"Huh?"

"Aquarion is surprised that there are such things as electric instruments since they come from an old-fashioned place," explained Sonia to Manic, then turning to Bedwyr & Aquarion and saying, "Pardon my brothers for not understanding proper language…"

"Finally a civilized being that comprehends me!" shouts Aquarion.

"Uh, forgetting someone?" said Bedwyr annoyed.

"Well you took an excruciating amount of time to understand!"

"Anyways," interrupted Sonia, "do you guys know how to play any instrument?"

"Well I couldn't leave the prince of Camelot musically untalented, so I made him learn an instrument or two…"

"Wait, he's a prince of Camelot?" exclaimed Sonia.

"Camelot? Isn't that an old medieval kingdom?" added Manic.

"Well it is an old kingdom, but we've always have existed, just cut off from the rest of the world till Sonic broke that…" replied Bedwyr.

"Well that's very interesting… Anyways, we're royalty too as a matter of fact."

"Sis, why do you have to bring that up…?"

"Ignore my brothers' behavior, but we actually are."

"Well I already assumed that since you're the siblings of King Arthur, in other words Sir Sonic."

"See sis, I told you Sonic wouldn't make up a story like that."

"Grr… Well that set aside, there's another reason why we're royalty."

"Are you implying that Sir Sonic is a King to another kingdom?" asked Aquarion, "Which one?"

* * *

"Technically we should be the Council of Four that rules over the Mobians on South Island, but we cannot fully accept that role until we reunite with our mother and head of the Council Queen Aleena and stop Robotnik/Eggman once and for all. This was told by the Oracle of Delphius back before I even knew about Sonic and Manic."

"Also," added Manic, "after our adventures together with Sonic and meeting Knuckles, which Sonia has a bit of a crush on if you know what I mean-"

"Do not!"

"-We were able to bring down Robotnik's capital Robotropolis, but he got away. He took off to other parts of South Island and eventually the world while Sonic chased after him since he's faster and stronger."

"Meanwhile," took over Sonia, "we stayed behind, helping the Mobians of South Island rebuild. We wound up in Central City when it was barely being built, and we set up this shop here. Now we just wait for the day our prophecy is fulfilled… Anyways, which instrument do you play Bedwyr?"

* * *

"I actually know a few different ones, but if I were to pick a favorite…" answered Bedwyr as he walked up to a majestic, antique violin in a glass case, "it would be this one."

"You certainly have good taste in the classics," said Sonia as she unlocked it and handed the violin to Bedwyr, "This Violin is said to be an old Mobian treasure handed down from long ago."

Manic then pulled out a box containing a variety of sheet music and added, "Go ahead and show us your skills!"

Bedwyr looked into the box and flipped through randomly until he found one in particular and showed it to Aquarion. "My lord, you wish to play that?"

"You did call me a prodigy…"

"I suppose… Go on then Sir Bedwyr!" Bedwyr left the sheets on a stand as he gripped the violin and started to play the intro. Manic & Sonia widened their eyes as they looked at the sheet music, noticing the title dubbed _Modern Crisis City_. They both called out their Drums & Keyboard to join in as Bedwyr played the solo, then entering the frenzy of the song with the drums and effects from the keyboard joining in. The sound was loud enough to grab the attention of all people & Mobians that walked by, luring them into the shop to hear the renowned Hedgehogs and new prodigy playing. Silver & Blaze happened to have been walking by when they heard the familiar sound, causing yet another time paradox in knowing where it came from. By the end of their small performance, Bedwyr's bow & strings from the violin were slightly giving off smoke as Aquarion sighed and said, "Sir Bedwyr, how many times have I told you not to play that hard…"

"Sorry Aquarion, I couldn't help it."

* * *

"Dang, you were smoking up there with my bro & sis!" shouted Sonic humorously as he walked in with Amy right behind him and the crowd cheering. He then summoned his guitar and walked up to them, adding, "Yo Sonia, Manic, let's show him how it's done!" Sonic then started to play none other than the intro to _Live & Learn_ to let Manic set the rhythm before the song started. By this point the store was flooded with people rocking out to the spontaneous performance, remembering the Hedgehog's heroic act in stopping Space Colony ARK from crashing alongside Shadow. Ironically, the song drew in the half-conscious Shadow at the end, leading a group of GUN robots as the crowd gasped and cleared out of the area.

"I've… got you now… Faker," he muttered half stumbling due to the headache from Amy's Piko Piko Hammer.

"Looks like sleeping beauty didn't need her capsule to wake up this time, or do I need to remind you who's the real faker?" taunted Sonic.

"Grrr, Chaos… Spear! … What?" said Shadow surprised as he failed to launch a Chaos Spear at Sonic.

"You didn't think I'd leave without taking this would you?" replied Sonic amused while holding Shadow's green Chaos Emerald with one hand and aiming his guitar with the other, "Now I suggest you leave my siblings' shop before I blast ya."

"You wouldn't dare use a gun Sonic, even one that looks like a guitar!" taunted Shadow.

Sonic fired his guitar laser at a GUN Beetle while taunting, "It's not a gun, it's a laser I used to destroy robots and other fake stuff with, but maybe I should use it for ol' memory's sake…"

"Ugh, I don't want to deal with this right now, I'm out of here. GUN robots, do whatever."

* * *

The GUN robots started to break down the front windows of the store as Sonia grabbed her keyboard and fired alongside Sonic & Bedwyr's Aqua-Cannon. Meanwhile, Manic slipped outside and caused an earthquake, crushing any robots from further entrance into the shop. After a few minutes, the disruption was over as they looked over the destruction.

"Well it's not as bad as last time," said Sonic with enthusiasm.

"Still!" shouted Sonia, "I think we should just move!"

"It wouldn't make a difference, besides; you know I can fix this up in a day."

"You better…"

"But Sonic," interrupted Amy, who had finished crushing a GUN Beetle that got too close to her, "you promised to take me to Twinkle Park today!"

"When did I say that?"

"In the middle of your chilidog frenzy…"

"Oh… About that…"

Sonic boomed away instantly, making both Amy & Sonia shout, "SONIC!"

"Great," muttered Manic, "She's part of the family already…"

"I'll pretend that was a compliment…" threatened Amy before chasing after him in her car with Sonia right behind on her motorcycle.

"Now what…?" sighed Bedwyr.

"There you are!" shouted Tails as he flew in with his Tornado-2, landing it carefully on the rooftop of the store before flying down, "Did Sonic run into GUN again?"

"Yeah, but now he left because Amy's chasing him in her car."

"Oh… He'll meet us back on Angel Island after a while of messing with her not being able to catch her."

"What about the shop?"

"Don't worry about it dude," said Manic calmly, "I got this. By the way, you can keep that Violin; consider it a gift."

"Thanks Manic, I've been looking for another Violin!"

"After you turned the last one into firewood…" added Aquarion.

"Whatever! Back to Angel Island, this day was tiring…"

* * *

**Author's Note: I had this chapter half-done for a few weeks now, so I did my best to finish it. If you haven't had a chance to read my Sonic/Pokemon Crossovers, please check them out and let me know what you think. For those who aren't huge Pokemon fans, I do have a Sonic Oneshot coming up in a day or so, so stay on the lookout!**

**-Werehog20**


End file.
